Some automatic teller machines (ATMs) configure to accept coins as part or all of the cash deposit made to a financial institution via the ATM. Such ATMs generally employ one or more coin receptacles, commonly referred to as “coin bins”, which are positioned to receive coins processed through a deposit interface of the ATM. Such coin bins may vary in size, depending on the ATM design. Some coin bins may have a relatively large capacity, for example holding up to about 200 kilograms of coins. While larger capacity coin bins are preferred in order to reduce the frequency with which they are required to be changed out such large capacity coin bins can be difficult to move and/or require special equipment to handle.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings or disadvantages associated with prior coin bins, or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.